broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Aperture
Aperture 'is a scientist born and raised in Canterlot, with a love of learning, and Equestria's biggest library to do so in. His magical talents are fairly limited, he can only perform basic unicorn tasks,eg lifting objects and the like. He features in one current story and two planned stories. Aperture was orphaned as a small colt by a mysterious group of insurgents loose in Equestria at the time, but raised by the kindly old mare Dawntreader. He had no home of his own, so was given one of the old storage rooms in the castle to live in. He completed basic studies with Dawntreader when he was 15, shortly before Nightmare Moon returned, and upon her return was assigned to Princess Luna. Under the princess, he learned advanced magic, and developed a warm friendship with Luna. ' 'Before his studies were complete, however, an uprising was staged by The Seventh Sanctum, a sadistically fanatical pony cult who had murdered Aperture's family earlier, against Equestria's governing body, Celestia, Luna and their advisors. In the resulting battle, Aperture was blasted off Canterlot Castle, but survived with minimal wounds. ' ' He was taken to an underground cave network, actually a defense network for the long abandoned Equestria Laboratories. The caves were occupied by the rebellion against the sanctum, mostly ex-guards from the castle who had fallen back or civilians who wanted to make a stand. It was later discovered that these caves were being further fortified and equipped before the uprising, as a ‘safe house’ for the Princesses if anything ever went pear-shaped. The rebellion's leading members intr oduced themselves, and laid down the basics of what they hoped to achieve, the overall goal being to drive the Seventh Sanctum out of Equestria for good, whatever the cost. Aperture joined as they shared a common goal, though he was by no means a fighter. The first mission was to rescue civilians besieged in the train station above, including Twilight Sparkle, who had come to deliver a friendship report to the princess in person. One way out of the caves was an elevator from the hub to below the station, the team sent had to dig up through the tiled floor of the station. Outside the Sanctum were still razing the city, so Aperture and his squad, led by Dasher began to escort the civilians through town to another entrance to the caves on the mountain side. Unfortunately their presence was noticed, and the Sanctum, acting like a single unit, surrounded them. A stray blast of magic wounded Dasher and stopped the escort mission in its tracks. When it seemed like all hope was lost, their other member, Lightning Hooves, who had been on patrol, dropped in and stunned the Sanctum with a bolt of electricity, allowing the mission to continue to the caves. Aperture carried Dasher to safety, and Kestrel, another squad, member took Lightning. A plan was decided upon, that they would go deeper into the caves, in uncharted territory because of a light on the console, a distress beacon from the princesses, who had teleported into the caves for safety, though it had severely weakened them. The ponies first encountered a room of Equestria Laboratories Sentry Turrets, which Lightning dispached with grenades. They then set off on an alternative rought round the back of the facility. Aperture trained and became proficient with the balisong, or butterfly knife. After an explosion, Aperture and Zayelx were seperated from their squad and lost in the depths of the caves underground river. After a fight with a sanctum member, Aperture discoveres a luminescent ring that he uses as a torch in the dark, later discovered to be a key component in the 'Equestria Laboratories Quantum Tunneling Device that was lost shortly after the facilities abandonment. The duo moved on up further through the caves, where Zayelx discovered the secret of the invisibility scarf. Category:OC Category:Fan-Charater Category:Stallion Category:Unicorn Category:Brony Category:Science Category:Development and Character Design Category:Portal Category:Equestrian Army Category:Aperture Category:Equestria Laboratories Category:VALVe Category:Spin-Offs Category:WIP Category:FiM Fiction Category:Locations Category:Male Category:Canon Category:Bronie Category:Future Character Category:Colt Category:Other